A Beginning Of Something New
by Bad girl1311
Summary: Regina and Emma had a one night stand but the brunette said it was a mistake.Emma was hurt by Regina's statement but she didn't push her any further. Now Regina is pregnant with Emma's child. Will this pregnancy bring them together or make it worse? This story takes place after the curse broken. Regina is the Mayor in this fiction. This is a G!P story. Emma G!P
1. Chapter 1

"I am pregnant." Regina whispered looking at the pregnancy test kit. (I mean 20th pregnancy test kit). There weren't any immediate, obvious pregnancy symptoms, but there were signs such as fatigue, loss of interest in things, mood swings, and the constant need to urinate. Common tender breasts, fatigue, mood swings, morning sickness, and hormonal changes. Today Regina snapped at the shop owner for not giving her the pregnancy test kit and threatened to burn his shop. (You can't blame the shop owner. Now he is running out of the pregnancy test kit.)

"Oh God! I am pregnant. How did this happen?" Regina whispered looking down at her stomach. There was no visible baby bump.

Instantly Regina's hand went to her stomach. She has a baby growing inside her womb. This should be a nightmare. Regina can't be pregnant. She took the magic portion to stop her pregnancy and not to carry the Leopard's child. She is infertile but one thing can break the curse, True love. There is no way in hell she is pregnant unless she slept with her true love.

"No." Regina shouted in the empty bathroom. No way in hell the irritating blonde can be her true love. It's true they slept together once. It happened several weeks before. But that was a mistake at least that's what Regina said to herself. She is carrying the savior's Spawn, a charming gene.

"Swwwannnnnnnnnn" Regina shouted getting frustrated. (May be they should have used a condom). Luckily Henry is not home or else the poor boy will be scared to death.

"I am going to kill her!" Regina shouted again and walked out of the bathroom.

Regina left the mansion like a mad woman possessed. It's time to pay visit to the Charming family. She had a wicked grin on her face. Well today is definitely an interesting day! Someone is going to die in Storybrooke today.

"Well, Charming family ready or not here I come." Regina grinned devilishly. Get ready for some action.

Emma still not used to see Mary Margaret and David as her parents. When she found out that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, she freaked out. Honestly who wouldn't be, we can't blame her .At first she was angry at her parents for leaving her in the wardrobe. Seriously, in a fucking wardrobe! She was mad at them for not protecting her because of them Emma suffered a lot during her childhood days. Jumping from one foster home to another, never had a constant place to stay, never had a family. When she met Lily, Emma finally thought someone was there for her, somebody was there to care about her, was there to protect and love her. But everything was smashed when Lily betrayed her. She didn't know Lily was pregnant when they parted their ways. When Henry came and found her on the twenty-eighth birthday at first she was shocked to see him. It's true she never liked to use protection. She always loved to fuck woman raw without any barrier. But when she found out Lily was his other mother she was dumbstruck and felt hurt.

"How could Lily do this to her?" Emma thought. Life has changed a lot after she came to Storybrooke. Emma found her birth parents finally. Emma forgave them for what they had done to her after all life is too short. Now they are one big happy family.

Mary Margaret served them breakfast. Emma's mouth watered when she saw the huge amount of food.

"Thanks mom" Emma said. Mary Margaret smiled in return. She loved when Emma called her mom. Poor Charming family, the truth is they don't know what is going to happen in few minutes.

They were all eating their food, when the front door slammed open. The Charming family startled at the sound. Everyone turned around to see who the intruder was. They were shocked to see who it was. There stood Regina fuming with so much anger that was enough to burn the whole house. No one moved, everyone stood shocked at the amount of anger radiating from the brunette's body. Regina's look meant only one thing _" Just don't get in my way"._

Regina grabbed the blonde by her shirt collar and slammed her against the wall with so much force. This happened in a fraction of second. (Seriously how fast Regina can move)

Mary Margret shrieked at the impact and David was about to save her daughter from danger.

"Hey! What the hell? That hurts." Emma moaned in pain.

 _" Fuck! this woman is stronger than I thought." Emma groaned_

"No you don't get to talk. This is your fault. You idiot!" Regina spat out still holding the blonde's shirt collar. Emma looked at her confused. What the hell did she do now? (Is Regina punishing her for eating bear claws?)

"Regina, let Emma go," David said sternly.

"Don't worry I am not going to kill your precious daughter. At least not today" Regina growled.

 _"What the hell did Emma do to make Regina this angry?" David thought._

But Emma still looked clueless.

"Regina what do you mean this is my fault? I swear I didn't give candies to Henry. That boy is lying." Emma said looking at the scary brunette. Regina rolled her eyes glaring at the dumb blonde.

"Regina leave Emma alone. Let's talk." Mary Margret pleaded.

"For God sake your total family is frustrating!" Regina shouted glaring at all of them. She let go of Emma who slumped against the wall. Regina paced the living room trying not to lose her self-control or else she would kill the entire Charming family or worse burn the entire Storybrooke. Everyone watched the brunette with rapt attention. David and Mary Margret were ready to attack the brunette if she tried anything. Emma still looked confused she don't know what she did to rile the brunette this much. Then the light bulb turned on.

"Regina if this is about the paper work I will finish it sooner. Don't need to go kung fu panda all over my ass." Emma said sarcastically.

"Miss Swan if you don't shut your mouth right now, You will suffer a slow painful death," Regina said through her gritted teeth trying her hardest not to kill the blonde.

"Regina please tell us what happened. I am sure Emma wouldn't have hurt you consciously." Mary Margaret said softly fearing for her daughter's life. Regina rolled her eyes at the pixie haired woman.

"Yes, Regina please tell us" David tried.

"Fine you want to know what happened. I am pregnant." Regina said glaring at the total family.

Three sets of eyes widened at the brunette's statement.

 **Mary Margaret: wait, what? Regina is pregnant! Who would have done that? May be I should ask Ruby.**

 **David : Wow! Someone got Evil Queen pregnant. He definitely had balls to do that.**

 **Emma : I am going to kill that bastard, if that is the last thing I do.**

Emma was still confused.

 _"Why is Regina shouting at her for getting pregnant?" Emma thought._

"Regina I still don't understand, why are telling me this is my fault?" Emma pouted like a child. Now Regina definitely lost her self-control. Regina can't believe she slept with the blonde. Well, the blonde was definitely good in bed. It was the best sex she ever had not that she will admit it openly. Her pride would be hurt. Regina shook her head to clear her mind. This isn't the time for gloating Emma's sex skills. She looked at the pouting blonde. God! She looked so adorable. Regina wanted to hug her like a teddy bear and pepper kisses all over her face. _Fuck! Regina where did that come from, snap out of it. You are an evil queen, not a five year old girl. Fuck you Emma Swan. Wait, she already did that._

"Regina, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked snapping the brunette out of her thoughts. Regina simply gave her another "shut the fuck up" look.

"Regina, I think Emma is right. How any of this is my daughter's fault?" David asked equally confused.

 _"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse" Regina sighed_

"Regina, we are waiting," Emma pouted again. Regina wanted to kiss the pout out of her face. God snap out of it! Get a grip Regina. You are mad at the blonde. This isn't time for Romance.

"Regina" All of them tried at the same time.

"For the love of god, I am pregnant with Emma's child. You idiotic peasants!" Regina shouted angrily losing her patience.

"What?" All the three of them said in unison. Their jaws dropped to the floor that was inhumanly possible and their eyes popped out of their sockets. (Like a cartoon character.)

"What a dumb family!" Regina thought.

 **Mary Margaret: I am not sure that is physically possible.**

 **David : no comments *uncomfortable***

 **Emma Swan : There will be no savior in this town any more.**

Regina stared at all the idiots. She don't know what was going through their idiotic brains.

 _"Still why I slept with her ?She was charming." Regina thought._

It was Mary Margaret who broke the silence.

"Are you sure it was Emma?" Mary Margaret asked carefully not wanting to make her more angry.

"Oh please don't tell me that you forgot about Emma's little baby maker" Regina asked sarcastically "except it wasn't small" Regina added a seconds later and immediately flushed at the thought. _Snap out of it Regina!_

"Regina" Emma said blushing three shades of grey.

 **Mary Margaret: I really don't want to know that.**

 **David : *still uncomfortable* Too much information.**

Memories flashed through Emma's mind, it was still fresh. She could never forget that fateful day. Regina was lying beneath her moaning in pleasure. It was music to Emma's ears. Regina had her head thrown back against her shoulders screaming her name to the high heavens, scratching her nails on her back, marking her. Emma junior twitched at the thought. Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable. Regina must have sensed it. Regina looked at the blonde's crotch, the bulge was evident.

"Seriously I can't believe you," Regina spat. Emma scratched her neck and smiled at her sheepishly. David and Mary Margaret shared a confused look.

"Well, you weren't complaining at that time." Emma whispered.

"Excuse me, what did you say Miss Swan? I didn't hear you." Regina asked glaring at her.

"Hmm nothing" Emma replied nervously.

"You better not open your mouth. I am already suffering because of you." Regina muttered.

"Regina, you know it takes two to make a baby," Emma said.

"what did you say Miss Swan?" Regina growled.

"Regina, please calm down." Mary Margaret said softly.

"Are you sure his is my child, Regina?" Emma asked. Yes, May be that was a wrong question. Something hard hit the blonde's head. The last thing Emma remembered before she blacked out was her mother's scared face , her father's stunned look and Regina's smirk.

 _ **This is an important announcement to all the people in Storybrooke , if you plan to live for another seven and a half months in Storybrooke please don't come any where near Regina Mills. Guys please take this matter serious.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am trying my best if there is any mistake please forgive me._**

 _ **Emma has a strong magic in this story.**_

* * *

 _Their chests were almost touching each other and Emma could feel the brunette's body heat radiating towards her. For a moment neither of them spoke. When their eyes met, it's like they were instantly connected. Regina's eyes were breathtaking. Emma lost herself deep in her eyes.(_ _ **Love is when you look into someone eyes and suddenly, you go all the way inside to their soul and you both know instantly.)**_ _When Regina moistened her lips, the blonde groaned. When Regina bit her lips, the blonde grew harder. Emma's body ached for the brunette's touch. Emma needed Regina like she needed oxygen to breath. Emma was struggling to fight the urge to taste the plump lips. She wants to map the brunette's body with her fingertips. Emma wanted Regina to be the one to initiate the kiss. Regina closed the final distance between them and her lips were so close to Emma that she could smell the brunette's hot breathe. Regina smelled like apples. Regina fisted Emma's shirt collar in both of her hands and pulled her closer. Regina stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer to Emma and their lips slowly met for the first time. Regina's lips was smooth almost velvety against the blonde's lips. The kiss was like an electric shock, lightening up their entire body. Energy coursed to their veins, awakening tingling sensation all over their body. Emma wanted to savor this moment. Neither wanted to stop the magic they created. Emma held Regina's face with her hand. Then, gently placed a hand on either side of Regina's face and stroked her cheek, her hair and side of her face along the jaw line. Emma slowly walked Regina backward until she hit the wall. Emma cupped her ass and slowly lifted her up never once breaking the kiss. Regina draped her arms around the blonde's strong shoulder and deepened the kiss. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's slim waist inviting the blonde to feel her body. They moaned when their body molded to each other. Emma's hand slid down to the brunette's short skirt and she grabbed onto her ass. Regina gasped when the strong hand squeezed her ass gently._

" _Oh Emma" Regina moaned and pushed her ass cheeks into Emma's hand wanting more. Regina's moans were music to her ears, Emma wanted to hear more so she grabbed both of her round globes and squeezed it roughly making the brunette moan her name again from her beautiful lips._

" _Oh God Emma"_

"Emma," Mary Margaret was trying to wake her up for 10 minutes. Emma was lying flat on the ground.

"Hmmm," Emma murmured.

"Emma Open your eyes," she tried again. Emma was in her own paradise.

 _"Wait, this isn't Regina's moans," Emma thought still not opening her eyes._

"Emma, wake up." David tried this time. Still there is no response from the blonde.

"Miss Swan, wake up right now." Regina shouted losing her cool.(That definitely worked.) Emma stirred lightly.

"What the hell?" Emma groaned as she slowly and slightly opened her eyes. Mary Margaret was looking at Emma with wide eyes and her face was too close.

"Hi Emma," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Jesus! you scared the shit out of me," Emma said clutching, her heart.

"Sorry I was worried about you," Mary Margaret said sarcastically. Emma tried to sit up, her head was throbbing.

 **EPOV:**

What the hell happened to my head? I tried to think. Then it hit me, Regina tried to kill me. Regina is pregnant with my child. Sure, we didn't use protection but Regina said she was in birth control or something. My head is still pounding. I looked around and saw a broken plate. Fuck! Did she hit me with the plate? How am I going to survive for another seven and half months? God please save me. I am screwed and I deserve this. I should have used a condom.

 **NPOV:**

"Emma, Are you alright?" David asked.

"Yes Dad, somehow I managed to survive." Emma replied holding her head.

Mary Margaret and David were happy for becoming grandparents.

"God! my head hurts," Emma groaned.

"Oh please it was nothing," Regina said rolling her eyes. Emma finally saw the culprit responsible for her pain. Somehow she managed to stand up with the help of her mom. They all still didn't recover from the incident

"Regina why did you do that," Emma asked still holding her head.

"You deserved it," Regina lashed out.

"I am going to file an attempted murder complaint against you" Emma said pointing an accusing finger in the brunette's direction. Regina looked amused. She started to laugh loudly.

"Oh please, you are all bark and no bite" Regina smirked.

"Oh please, Regina we both know I love to bite," Emma said with a cocky grin. Regina gasped at Emma's statement.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret: I think I have a temporary hearing problem.**

 **David : smooth Emma, real smooth.**

 **Regina Mills : oh god! those lips felt heaven against my skin. No, snap out of it !** **Dangerous zone, think about David in Snow white's sweater, Eww! Gross.**

* * *

Both of them involved in a staring contest neither willing to back down. Mary Margaret cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. Regina scowled at her.

"So,Regina" Mary Margaret asked," How did you get pregnant?"

"Do you want me to teach you "The Birds & Bees story",I am sorry dear, I don't have time for this," Regina said sarcastically. Mary Margaret deadpanned. This woman is impossible.

"Are you sure about being pregnant? Have you taken a pregnancy test?" David asked awkwardly.

"Yes 20" Regina said getting bored and tired of their questions.

"What? 20?" they all shouted at the same time.

"Please close your mouth before your soul flies out" Regina snapped as they instantly closed their mouths obediently.

"You should call an obstetrician as soon as possible." Mary Margaret said softly.

"She is right Regina." David nodded

"I will not listen to childcare lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine." Regina snapped.

Both of them were hurt by the brunette's statement. Emma can see the pain in their eyes. She knows that feeling. She felt the same way when Henry found her. It's not her parent's fault. They wanted to give her a best chance. Regina can't blame them. She doesn't have any rights. Regina is really taking this so far. Emma can't take this bullshit anymore.

"What the hell is your problem? If you are pregnant it's not only my fault, it's your fault too. You have to stop lashing out at others. This isn't their fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Leave my parents out of this. They don't deserve any of this." Emma shouted angrily. She was tired of the brunette's behavior. Both Mary Margaret and David were happy that her daughter was supporting them. They also felt sad for Regina.

"Miss Swan" Regina started but Emma cut her sharply.

"No you don't get to talk. You are going to keep your mouth shut and listen to me. Your anger is not going to take us anywhere. We both know this isn't my fault. There is nothing you can do to change your past. All you have now is the present moment, so make use of it. Make new memories and don't do anything you regret. Do you understand?" Emma asked. Regina nodded dumbly.

Good, Now I am going to take you to the hospital. First we need to confirm the pregnancy. Then we can talk about other things .So stop being stubborn and cooperate with me. I know it's hard for you, I understand but snapping at others is not going to solve anything. You should learn to accept things. Now go and get in my car so that I can take you to the hospital" Emma said sternly leaving no room for argument. Regina is dumbfounded. Emma's outburst surprised her. She can see the anger in hazel eyes. Mary Margaret and David are proud of their daughter. At least she is not afraid of Regina.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret: Finally! Who is ready for some hope speech?**

 **David : Go Emma! You are a charming. *grinning***

 **Regina Mills : Wow angry Emma is such a turn on. I could feel the dampening of my panties.**

* * *

"Regina you alright," Emma asked. Regina shook her head in agreement.

"We are not taking your car. It's a death trap." Regina mumbled.

"Fine Take your own car. I will follow you." Emma said. Regina still didn't move.

"Do you want a kiss? If you don't like it, you can return it." Emma said and gave her a wolfish grin. Regina glared and stormed out of the room in rage.

"Young lady I think we should talk" David said sternly.

"Dad, please not now," Emma whined. Emma knows what they are going to talk about and she felt uncomfortable.

"Emma keep it in your pants and Keep your pants on" David said smirking.

"Dad," Emma blushed furiously.

"Emma I think you need protection" Mary Margaret.

"Mom," Emma whined still blushing.

"Yes Emma, if you are going to meet Regina again, it's necessary." Mary Margaret said firmly.

"Mom I don't think Regina can get pregnant again" Emma said looking confused.

"Who said anything about Pregnancy?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"Then what are you talking about?" Emma asked still confused.

"I mean you should take the gun. Please wear helmet and you need an armour" Mary Margaret said sternly.

"Mom I am not going for a war" Emma deadpanned.

"Oh Emma I think you need to protect.." Mary Margaret stammered gesturing her crotch area.

"Mom seriously" Emma shouted. David looked amused.

"What? It's Regina, anything can happen" Mary Margaret huffed.

"Thanks mom. I can take care of myself" Emma puffed her chest proudly.

"Yes, but your injury begs to differ." Mary Margaret said pointing at her head.

"Mom it was an accident" Emma said and rolled her eyes.

"No it wasn't," David and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

"Emma, please understand I don't want you to die soon" Mary Margaret pleaded.

"Jesus Mom, don't be dramatic" Emma said. Mary Margaret finally gave up.

"Wish me luck and you should know Regina won't kill me. She wants me. You know what I mean" Emma said and winked at them.

"Emma we really don't want to know that" David said with a flush.

"Geez guys, you are no fun" Emma pouted.

 _ **Storybrooke hospital…**_

After Dr. Whale took Regina's blood sample for pregnancy test, he said they have to wait for the test results.

Now Emma and Regina are standing in the corridor shouting at each other.

"Dammit woman you are so frustrating" Emma shouted clearly irritated by the brunette's behaviour. Emma is losing her patience. She can feel her magic coursing through her body.

"And you are damn annoying" Regina lashed out.

"I am trying to help you Regina but you are acting so high and mighty to accept it" Emma replied.

"I don't want your help." Regina said stubbornly.

"Excuse me it's my child we are talking about, I need to be part of her/his life. You have no right to decide that," Emma said gritting her teeth.

"No, this is my child." Regina said sternly.

"You are not pregnant without my help." Emma said smirking. Regina glared at her.

"It's all your fault. That night was a mistake." Regina said angrily.

"Say that again I swear I will break your arm." Emma shouted her magic pulsing through her nerve ending threatening to spill out. Emma tried hard to control her magic but the brunette is not helping. Emma's eyes are dark with full of anger.

"I will say whatever i want. You took advantage of me." Regina seethed. Emma is fuming in anger, she backed the brunette against the wall. Regina was trapped. Emma laughed loudly making Regina gulp a little. Emma looked at her with a mischievous smile. Suddenly the blonde's face turned more serious.

"I took advantage of you. Now look at me and say that again." Emma growled. Regina is little scared now. She clamped her mouth shut.

"If I remember correctly, you begged me to touch you. I remember every word. Every whisper" Emma said and gave her cocky grin.

"Oh really I must be out of my mind" Regina said sarcastically.

"Of course you must be out of your mind because I was fucking you." Emma taunted.

"Don't you dare?" Regina glared.

"Oh yeah this must be fun, you were accusing this was my mistake because Mayor Mills it was you who begged me to fill you up. You were the one who moaned and screamed my name all night." Emma said and laughed loudly.

"How dare you? You fucking moron" Regina said hitting the blonde's chest.

"Emma please don't stop fucking me! Please don't ever fucking stop" Emma said imitating the brunette's voice. Regina tried to hit her again but the blonde caught her hand.

"Let me go Miss Swan or I will destroy you." Regina threatened. Emma ignored her.

"You are pathetic Miss Swan. You can't take care of Henry. How are you going to take care of this child? You are not a parent material. All you do is run away when things get complicated. I am pretty sure that's why Lilith left you." Regina taunted making the blonde burn in rage. Emma clenched her jaw, her veins popped out. Emma's magic went haywire. Regina can sense it but that didn't stop the brunette from insulting her again.

"May be she finally realized that you are good for nothing that you will leave her sooner or later. So tell me. Miss Swan, how are you going to take care of this child?" Regina said and looked at the blonde with disgust. Emma couldn't take it anymore. Emma let Regina go, she have to leave the place before she does something she will regret.

"I see the truth hurts, isn't it?" Regina laughed sarcastically.

"Do you want to know the truth? You are just another notch in my bedpost Regina. You are nothing but a common whore who willingly spread her legs for me and that night meant nothing to me. You are just another pussy for me to fill." Emma immediately regretted what she said. She clamped her mouth shut. She doesn't know what made her to say that. The words came out of her mouth without her knowledge. She felt like someone controlled her mouth.

"Regina look I am," Emma tried but before she could finish the sentence Regina smacked her. Regina's slap echoed in the vast empty hallway. Emma rubbed her now reddened cheek. She deserved it.

"Save it , Miss Swan I hate you! You absolutely disgust me!" Regina shouted tears welled up in her eyes at the blonde's word. She doesn't want to break down in front of Emma.

"Regina look I am sorry I didn't," Emma tried but the brunette cut in.

"I don't want to see your face again" Regina shouted anger evidence in her eyes. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked tears from her eyes. Emma's heart ached, she tried to touch the brunette.

"Don't touch me, I am nothing but a common whore" Regina spat out and tears flowed down from her eyes freely as she stared at the blonde.

"Do me a favor and never see me again," Regina said turning back. Regina wanted to leave the place as soon as possible. She can't tolerate the blonde anymore.

"Regina, please I swore," Emma started.

"Just leave me alone." Regina said firmly and left the speechless blonde alone. Emma looked at the brunette's retreating form and cursed herself. She didn't mean to say those words.

"Fucking shit!" Emma shouted and hit the wall in rage.

They both didn't see the black hooded figure who was watching their conversation silently.

"That was fun. I am going to destroy your happiness Regina until you are left with nothing." The figure smiled mirthlessly.

* * *

 _ **Guys please leave your reviews. Let me know what you think so that i can continue this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mistakes are all mine. I don't have a beta.**_

* * *

 _ **Mary Margaret's apartment...**_

"What the hell are you doing Emma? You have been there for two days. Open the door right now or else I will break it." Mary Margaret threatens banging the door repeatedly.

"Go away," Emma shouts getting irritated by her mother's behaviour. Emma wants to be alone right now. _Like hell MM can break the door. She is tiny and petite._

"Seriously Emma, Open the door now. I am tired of your behaviour. Don't do anything stupid. We can talk about it." Mary Margaret shouts angrily still banging the door.

"Jesus Mom, I am not a child"

The _door opened_ , sliding back into the wooden panels of the wall in well-oiled silence. Mary Margaret's jaws drops when she looks at her daughter. Emma is floating in the air with her eyes closed. A white glow is surrounding her.

 **MM: Did Emma died and went to heaven? Is this even possible?**

"Emma, why are you floating in the air?" Mary Margaret asks. She couldn't believe her eyes. The atmosphere feels so strange for MM.

"Magic" Emma says without opening her eyes.

"You can control magic?" Mary Margaret asks in awe.

"I suppose so. I don't think it's a big deal" Emma replies casually as if she ate 10 bear claws.

"Emma this is really a big deal. How did you learn to control magic?" Mary Margaret questions, her head is spinning a little. _First Regina's pregnancy, now Emma can control magic, next Emma would say she has another secret child or may be children. Who knows? Anything can happen in storybrooke. Mary Margaret shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. Everything is confusing for her._

"That's what I am doing for two days." Emma murmurs still not opening her eyes.

"Wow! Emma you learned to control magic all by yourself in two days. Nobody had done that before. This news is more shocking than Regina's pregnancy." MM exclaims.

"Really" Emma grins opening her eyes slowly. Emma's eyes are shining brightly like a diamond. She swiftly drops to the ground.

"I was trying to control my magic for two days. I am angry all the time mom. I don't want to scare you guys." Emma says softly.

"I understand but we have to talk eventually. You can't hide yourself inside any longer. I am worried about you. What is happening to you? You didn't hurt anyone, right? What happened between you and Regina? Regina looks like she wants to kill someone and I think Henry is angry too. He needs some explanation." Mary Margaret said folding her arms like a strict mother.

"I didn't hurt anyone mom but I definitely hurt Regina. Things got carried away during our last argument. I didn't mean to hurt her, the words came out of my mouth without my knowledge. I felt like someone controlled me for a moment. I said something to her and I am not proud of it. Regina hates me now and she is not going to talk to me anymore." Emma said and ducked her head feeling ashamed of her behaviour.

"Do you think the magic is controlling your mind? Mary Margaret asked gently.

"I don't know. When I get angry my magic grows strong. I don't feel like me anymore. It pushes me to hurt someone. That's why I have been trying to control my magic." Emma said, frustrated at her lack of knowledge _. May be Regina can help me. Like hell! She will kill me before I open my mouth._

"What if it is a serious problem?" Mary Margaret asked clearly frightened by the revelation.

"I hope it's not. All I want is Regina to be happy. I am afraid of myself now. What if I hurt her again?" Emma said looking at her mother with sad eyes.

"Oh Emma, You won't hurt her at least not intentionally. If this is not your fault then you have to talk to her. You have to explain Regina about your situation. Hiding away from her is not going to solve anything. I hope she will understand." Mary Margaret said softly trying to sooth her daughter.

"I hope she trusts me enough." Emma said.

"Regina knows more about magic than anyone. So stop being stubborn and tell her the truth. You have to fix whatever happened. For god's sake Emma she is carrying your child. Please don't stress her any further. It will affect the baby. You have to start acting more mature and take care of your child." Mary Margaret said sternly.

"I know mom. Sometimes I wish thinks are less complicated. What if Regina doesn't need me anymore? What if I am a bad mother?" Emma signed sadly.

"No you don't understand. She needs you now more than anything. You have to help her through the pregnancy. You should respond to her every beck and call. Regina must be scared right now Emma and you are making it worse. You have no idea what she is going through now. You are not a bad mother. Emma you didn't involve in Henry's life. Please don't repeat that mistake again. You will regret it later." Mary Margaret scolded.

"Ma, please trust me. Give me one more day. I swore I will fix it." Emma pleaded.

"One more day Emma" Mary Margaret said sternly.

"Sure Mom, you are really scary when you are angry" Emma grinned.

"Or else how can I handle both of you and how did you survived two days without eating?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"I apparated myself to Granny's dinar whenever I get hungry" Emma said nonchalantly as if it's not a big deal. Mary Margaret's eyes widened at this information. Not only Emma learned how to control magic but also she learned to apparate.

"Oh my God Emma" Mary Margaret exclaimed still shocked. Emma looked at her confused.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Mary Margaret asked in awe.

"All you have to do is concentrate" Emma said grinning.

"I think my head hurts. This is too much for me to handle. First Regina's pregnancy and now you know how to control magic in two days. I need some time to process this information. I think you are creating a new history. You should definitely talk to Regina about this. Now get out of the house and do something useful." Mary Margaret said smiling.

"Love you too Emma. Please don't leave Regina alone. You have to bear with her till pregnancy after all she is carrying your child." Mary Margaret said.

"Sure mom. I Promise" Emma said. Mary Margaret smiled and left the room. Emma looked at the medical report in her study table. Someone had dropped it on her bug. The report confirms the pregnancy of Regina. Emma was so happy. She wanted to meet Regina and hug her to death and apologise to her for the incident. So many things were going inside her mind for the last two days. Emma can feel the magic flowing through her entire body. It is refreshing and a pleasant feeling. Emma still couldn't understand why she talked to Regina like that. She needs to find the solution for her problem. Emma knows one place where she can get the answer.

 _ **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and a antiques dealer...**_

"To what do I owe this pleasure, dearie?" Rumple asked.

"Well you know I was bored and came here for a little chat" Emma said looking around the Pawn shop. Rumple ignored her answer

"How is your magic lessons going, dearie? Got any problems?" Rumple asked grinning.

"How do you I was practising magic?" Emma asked astonished.

"There's magic everywhere if you're willing to see it. Your magic is powerful and it's hard not to notice. I must say I am truly impressed by your skills. This is a rare feet to achieve. Not everyone can control their magic in a short amount of time. You are truly exceptional and absolutely talented." Rumple praised her.

"Thanks I guess" Emma said awkwardly.

"Do you have any doubts in magic lessons?" Rumple asked

"No, Even if I had, I won't ask you." Emma said.

"Thanks for the compliment, dearie. Then why are you here? Having trouble with your lady love?" Rumple teased.

"Oh I am all ears. It's better not about love." Rumple replied.

"Does magic changes one's behaviour?" Emma asked. Rumple examines her carefully.

"I don't see any notable changes in your behaviour." Rumple said looking confused.

"Like you say something without any filter," Emma said.

"So that's why Mayor Mills is angry," Rumple grinned.

"Answer my question" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"When you are angry, magic controls your body. You will be blindsided by the amount of anger and your brain shuts down completely. You may not be able to see things clearly. Magic uses this opportunity to bring out your dark side. The side that is dangerous, uncontrollable and more powerful. In the end you may hurt someone physically or verbally without your knowledge. You may not realise what happened until your body is fully recovered. This kind of situations happens only for the inexperienced ones. Since you are new to magic, you don't know how to control it." Rumple explained.

Emma took in the information. This must be the reason for her outburst.

"I still don't understand. Are you telling me that magic changes me into a different person?" Emma asked frightened.

"How can I keep my body in control?" Emma asked.

"All I say is magic intensifies your anger into something new but I think you already passed the stage. Your magic is under control now. Don't let the emotions cloud your judgement or else you will face the consequences. You may hurt someone you like. Keep that in mind. You are the product of true love Emma so there is only little chance for you to become dark one." Rumple warned. Emma nodded her head slowly.

"Do you think there is another witch in this town?" Emma asked carefully.

"Why should I answer your question?" Rumple said. Emma shook her head.

"Then I should leave." Emma said.

"Oh and Emma congratulations," Rumple smirked.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked dumbfounded.

"You don't smuggle magic like that into Storybrooke without getting my attention." Rumple said and gave her a cocky grin.

"What do you mean Magic?" Emma asked confused.

"Your spawn has magic" Rumple said.

Emma was dumbfounded at the information. Her child has magic.

"How long you know?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Since the night you slept with Regina. Let's just say you guys weren't quite. You must be really talented Emma." Rumple laughed. Emma blushed furiously at the statement.

"I think it's time for me to leave" Emma said still blushing.

"Take care of Regina. She is not in a best mood now and her magic is going haywire. This will definitely affect the town. Whatever you did fix it before she kills someone in the Storybrooke." Rumple warned.

"What? I thought Regina lost her magic after the curse broken" Emma asked confused.

"Regina can channel magic from her womb. Now your spawn's first priority is to save his/her mother." Rumple explained.

Emma nodded dumbly and left the shop.

"There is another witch in this town. Interesting," Rumple smirked.


End file.
